youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Gamecation
Kush Gupta (born ), also known as Gamecation is a Mumbai-based Indian YouTuber known for his Need For Speed and FIFA videos. He has gained over 870 subscribers and 370,000 video views as of July, 2018. History * Gamecation joined YouTube on October 8, 2011. * On August 2, 2015, Gamecation uploaded his first videoon the game Battlefield Hardline. * On November 27, 2015, Gamecation uploaded his most viewed video, a Need For Speed video, with over 110,700 views as of September 22, 2016. Trivia * Gamecation's former YouTube channel was called Kush Games. Games Gamecation Has Played A−Z This list includes all of the games Gamecation has played as of September, 2016. # Battlefield 1(Played once) # Battlefield 1 (Beta)(Played once) # Battlefield 1: Cei-Rigotti(Played once ) # 1 - Conquest on Sinai Desert (Played 3 times) # 1: Open Beta (For PlayStation 4) (Played 4 times) # Battlefield 1: Rush: On Sinai Desert: Multiplayer (For PlayStation 4)(Played once) # Battlefield 1: Open Beta: Conquest on Sinai Desert: Multiplayer (For PlayStation 4)(Played once) # Battlefield 4 (Played twice) # Battlefield 4: Conquest (Played twice) # Battlefield 4: Altai Range(Played once) # Battlefield 4: Pearl Market (Played twice) # Battlefield 4: Dragon's Teethfor the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # Battlefield 4: Lancang Dam(Played once) # Battlefield 4: Hainan Resortfor the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # Battlefield 4: Giants of Kareliafor the PlayStation4 (Played once) # Battlefield 4: Operation Mortar(Played once) # Battlefield 4: Siege of Shanghai (Played 3 times) # Battlefield Hardline (Played 5 times) # Battlefield Hardline: Multiplayer for the PlayStation 4 (Played 5 times) # Battlefield Hardline: Riptide(Played once) # Battlefield Hardline: Blackoutfor the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # Battlefield Hardline: Robbery (Played twice) # Battlefield Hardline: Growhouse (Played once) # Battlefield Hardline: Everglades for the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # Battlefield Hardline: The Block Carnage for the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # Battlefield Hardline: Criminal Activityfor the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # Battlefield Hardline: Multiplayer: Riptide(Played once) # Battlefield Hardline: Multiplayer: Derailed (Played twice) # Battlefield Hardline: Blood Money With Scorpion(Played once) # Battlefield Hardline: Multiplayer: Blood Money With Scorpionfor the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 (Played 3 times) # Call of Duty: Black Ops 3: Multiplayer(Played once) # Dirt Rally (Played 5 times) # Dirt Rally: Career Mode (Played 8 times) # Dirt Rally: RallyCross: Online (For PlayStation 4)(Played once) # FIFA 16 (Played 11 times) # FIFA 16: Road To Division (Played 24 times) # FIFA 15 (Played once) # Gran Turismo 7 (Played once) # Need for Speed (2015) (Played 66 times, mot including 2 unavailable videos Need For Speed 2015 Gameplay Walkthrough Part 1, and Need For Speed 2015 Gameplay Walkthrough Part 20 - Time Well Spent!.) # Overwatch (Played once) # Pro Evolution Soccer 2017 (Played once) # Pro Evolution Soccer 2016 (Demo) (Played once) # The Order: 1886 (Played twice) # The Order: 1886: Airship for the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # The Order: 1886: Ballroom(Played once) # The Order: 1886: Fight On for the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # The Order: 1886: The End for the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # The Order: 1886: Prologue for the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # The Order: 1886: Elder Boss for the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # The Order: 1886: Stay Sharp Story Mission for the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # The Order: 1886: Half Breeds for the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # The Order: 1886: Nikola Tesla for the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # The Order: 1886: Above London for the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # The Order: 1886: Puppet Queen for the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # The Order: 1886: Always a Knight for the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # The Order: 1886: Let It Burn Story Mission for the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # The Order: 1886: United India Docks for the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # Star Wars Battlefront (Played 3 times) # Star Wars Battlefront: Walker Assault(Played once) # Star Wars Battlefront: Beggar's Canyonfor the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # Star Wars Battlefront: Sullust: Multiplayer(Played once) # Star Wars Battlefront: Tatooine Survival(Played once) # Star Wars Battlefront: Speeder Bike Endor Chasefor the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # Star Wars Battlefront: The Dark Side: Emperor Palpatinefor the PlayStation 4 (Played once) # Titanfall 2: Tech Test(Played once) # Titanfall 2: Multiplayer Tech Test(Played once) # Uncharted 4: Multiplayer (Played 5 times) # Uncharted 4: A Thief's End for the PlayStation 4 (Played 8 times) # Uncharted 4: A Thief's End: Multiplayer (Beta) (Played twice) # Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection (Demo)(Played once) Upload Milestones * Gamecation uploaded his 10th video on August 26, 2015. * Gamecation uploaded his 25th video on September 9, 2015. * Gamecation uploaded his 50th video on October 9, 2015. * Gamecation uploaded his 75th video on November 15, 2015. * Gamecation uploaded his 100th video on November 27, 2015. * Gamecation uploaded his 200th video on May 12, 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Indian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers